Marianna and Edon Love Story
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Have you ever heard of the saying 'History repeats itself' Well the Rasia/Amon didn't start with them. It started with their parents. Here's how the forbidden love started. please R&R. My first SRS
1. Prologue

**I do not own Seven Realms Series.**

"There is no future for you and Bryne. He's a solider, his father is a solider, and his Father before him."

The girl said nothing.

"Look at me." Said the woman.

The girl's Blue eyes met her mother's brown eyes.

"Marianna". You and Edon can never be together understood?"

"Yes, mother." Marianna said quietly.

That was when she was Rasia age which wasn't long but it felt like that. She saw the anger and the hurt that flicker in her daughter's eyes. Rasia blurts out, "I wish father was here!" and other things. It hurts her.

Then Rasia got up and left. Marianna yelled after her, "I'm go to talk to Edon about this!"

Marianna wanted to see Edon again. This was the perfect excuse to.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Seven Realms Series **

Marianna looked at the servant and said, "Send Captain Bryne to my room."

He Cline his head, 'Yes your Majesty."

* * *

Marianna sat in on her waiting for Edon. She was nervous, the last time he came up to her room, was when they made love. The door open revealing Edon Bryne.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He said.

"Please sit." Marianna said.

Edon sat beside Marianna on her bed and look at her.

"What is it?"

"It seems that, my daughter knows something I do not."

"What could that be?"

"That everybody around me thinks that I can't run this Queendom."

Marianna look directly at Edon, "As well as military plans. Know anything about that?"

"I have no clue, what you are talking about Your Majesty."

"Well if you don't, it must mean that your son as been telling Rasia this."

"My son would never-"

"They seem close." Marianna broke in.

"Of course they are, they been friends since they could walk and talk."

Marianna sighed, "You know what I mean."

Before Edon could say an other word Marianna continue, "I need you to confront your son, about this."

"Yes Your Majesty," Edon said.

Marianna turned her head away from Edon and at the window. They'll never be the same again.

"Marianna?"

She refuse to turn around and face him. She wanted him back, she wanted to be near him again. To touch him. To make love to him repeatedly. She wonder what it would be like have Edon as a husband. But can't. Edon made sure she couldn't see a possibility for them. She suddenly feels the urged to cry.

"Marianna? Look at me."

She didn't. Then she felt his hand under her chin and move her head towards him. She looks into his gray eyes. She doesn't know what came over her, but she kiss him. She puts her hands on either side of his head, pulling him close. And his hands went to her waist pulling her closer. He then softly push her on her back, and his hand wander down her leg and slowly trailed up it. It set chills down Marianna's spine. Her hands wander down to his pants and lightly tugs at it. Then Edon stops.

"What?" Said Marianna breathless.

"We can't do this." He said.

Before Marianna could answer, he pulled away. She already missed his body against hers.

"At your leave, Your Majesty." He said.

She dismissed him by the wave of her hand. When she was alone, she cried. He never be hers again.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Last Thoughts

**I do not own Seven Realms Series**

Marianna was arguing with Night Walker and then it turn into a fight. She fell over the balcony, and Grabbed his necklace to try to stop her for falling. No such Luck. As she falls her last thoughts are about Edon.

_The Last Thoughts_

_Thirteen year old Marianna was walking around the palace when she bumped into a boy with black hair and grey eyes._

_"Watch were you're going." She snaps._

_"I-I am s-sorry I-I-" He started._

_He stops what he is saying and looks at her. He never seen anything so beautiful._

_"What?" Marianna asked._

_"Nothing." He turned away and blush._

_Marianna looks at him and says slowly, "I'm Marianna ana' Lissa and you are?"_

_Edon quickly gets up and rush to her side and help her," I'm so sorry Your Highness, and it's Edon Bryne."  
_

_Marianna smile, "Nice to meet you."_

* * *

_Marianna and Edon were kissing. Edon push her onto the bed, and his hand travel up her leg and between them. Marianna gasped when she felt his finger enter her. Edon stop and look at her, "Are you, ok?"_

_Marianna nod, "I'm fine."_

_She brought him back into a kiss. She was so wet. He pulled his finger away and slowly took off her underwear. Marianna's hand wondered down to his pants and lightly tug at his pants, and gently pulled them down. He raise up her dress until, she reach her chest. He enter, she cried out._

_"You're fine?" He asked _

_She kissed him, "I'm fine."_

_He slowly move in and out of and she soon follow suit. Hours later they lay in bed._

_"I love you." Edon whisper._

_"I know and I love you, too."_

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Next Chap longer.**


	4. The Start of the Story

**I do not own Seven Realms Series **

Chapter One: The Start of the Story

Marianna was bore, her mother knew she was and was keeping her there to be amuse. Finally, Marianna couldn't take and she went straight to her, "Mother, can I please go?"

Queen Lissa smile, "You can go, Mari."

Marianna smile and quickly went out the door, and Queen Lissa shook her head. Thirteen year old Marianna race around the palace she didn't get far when she dump into somebody. She looked and there was a boy with black hair and gray eyes. She held her breathe, he was handsome.

Marianna then snaps out of her trance and snaps at the boy. "Watch were you're going."

"I-I am s-sorry I-I-" He started.

He stops what he is saying and looks at her. Marianna thinks, _Is there something wrong with me?_

"What?" Marianna asked.

"Nothing." He turned away and blush.

Marianna looks at him and says slowly, "I'm Marianna ana' Lissa and you are?"

Edon quickly gets up and rush to her side and help her," I'm so sorry Your Highness, and it's Edon Bryne."

Marianna smile, "Nice to meet you_._"

Edon smile back and Marianna accepted his hand.

_His smile is contagious. _Marianna thought.

* * *

Later that day the two went riding, Edon and Marianna was racing around the fields.

"I can't believe you lie to the stable boy." Edon called.

"I'm the princess. I get away with anything." Said Marianna, "Isn't that right Blackfire?"

The horse snort in agreement, Marianna laughed, "See?"

"I do see." Said Edon laughing too.

They soon grew tired and they returned the horse.

"I have to go." Said Edon, "Don't want to keep father waiting."

Marianna nod and something came over her and she lean in and kissed him. Edon was shock, but kiss her back. There was footsteps and the two pulled apart and Edon left quickly, leaving Marianna red-face and breathless. Then a other boy came down the hallway.

Marianna turned and smile, "Hi, Gavan."

"Your Highness." Gavan smile back.

Gavan was the High Wizard son, and a charming boy. Girls fall for him, almost everyday, except for Marianna who How had her eyes set on somebody else: Edon Bryne.

"What brings you here?" Said Marianna tilting her head.

"I never got to look around at the Castle." Said Gavan, "Mind showing me around?"

Marianna hesitated before nodding her head, "I guess it's ok."

Marianna started to give Gavan a tour, and the more they explored, the more Gavan got closer to her and flirting with her. By the end of the tour, Marianna was hot and bother. Gavan grinned and twisted at his ring. He was the charmer.

"If that is all?" Said Marianna.

Gavan kissed her, and she quickly pulled back, "Bye, Bayar." Marianna said.

Gavan was completely in embarrass, this was the first time, somebody reject his kiss. He quickly left, before he was embarrass any farther. She watch him go, she just kiss two boys within thirty minutes!

* * *

The next day, Edon sunk away from his father. He wanted to see Marianna, again. He find her near the meeting door, he went to her.

"Mari?" Edon whisper.

Marianna turned around and smile, "Edon! You want to hang out?"

Edon nod, and Marianna grabbed his hand, "Let's go riding."

The two went to the Stables and got two of the horses and went on a trail.

Marianna looked at Edon, "I race you."

Edon grinned, "Your on!"

The two then started to race, at first they were neck-to-neck, then Marianna pulled into the lead. Edon told the horse to race to Marianna, the horse sped up. Marianna notice and made the horse go faster. Soon the two horses were running like lightning. Edon stop bluntly and grabbed Marianna, stopping both her and the horse. They were about to go off the mountain. Marianna's eyes widen, "Wow! We almost went of the mountain!"

Edon nod, "Let's slow down."

Marianna nod and got off the horse, Edon follow. The two sat down on the ground, Marianna looked at Edon with her blue eyes.

"Edon?" She said softly.

He looked at her with his grey eyes, "Marianna?"

She leaned in and kissed him, he kissed her back and lay her on her back. She put one of her legs around his waist, half her dress raising up. His hand went up her long legs, and lightly finger her panties. Her moaned in their kiss, and put her other leg around his waist, the rest of the dress raise up. Edon then deepen the kiss, as he continue to finger her wet panties. Their tongues battled with each other. Before they could go any farther, they heard horse hooves. The two pulled apart and they quickly straighten them self out.

The rider seem to be clan and had gotten off his horse, "Who are you?"

"Princess Marianna' ana Lissa." Said Marianna

"Corporeal Edon Bryne." Said Edon.

"I'm Averill Lightfoot."Said the older boy.

Marianna nod and got up, "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, "What are you doing, Your Highness?"

"Fresh air was needed." Marianna lied smoothly.

Edon was shock how good, she was at lying. As if she done it all her life.

Averill nod, "Understandably."

Marianna smile, "I guess I better be going."

Averill nod and watch the two leave, there was something about the two. That he couldn't lay his finger on.

**Please Review!**


	5. A date part one

**I do not own SRS (Seven Realms Series.)**

Marianna put her long blond hair into a ponytail, today she was meeting Edon. She put on some clan shoes, pants, and shirt. She didn't want her royal clothes dirty. She looked at the mirror and smile before leaving her room. They were going to meet at the Stables. She waited on her horse, she was just about to go back when she saw Edon coming with a horse.

"Edon!" Said Marianna smiling.

"Mari!" Said Edon, kissing her lips.

Marianna kissed him back, They had been secretly dating for two weeks.

Marianna pulled back, "Got the picnic bag?"

Edon nod, "Let's go to Mount. Hanelea."

Marianna smile slyly, "Race you."

"You so on." Said Edon.

Marianna and her horse took off, Edon race after her. Marianna jumped over a log and continue to race to the Mountain, Edon right behind. Then Marianna saw gray wolves, she stop her horse. They seem be screaming help.

"What is it?" Edon asked.

"I have this feeling that...somebody is in trouble." Said Marianna, her eyes never leaving the wolves.

With that Marianna took off, Edon after her, "What do you mean?"

Marianna ignored him, she bluntly stopped when she saw Gavan. Why would Gavan be here? He wasn't allowed. Edon stop beside and before he can said anything he noticed Gavan. His expression darken.

"What are you doing here, Bayar?" Marianna asked.

"Hanging about." Said Gavan.

"You're not allow here." Said Edon, darkly, "Wizards are forbidden to be here."

"Yes, well," Said Gavan, "My father, while with The Queen had left something behind and told me to go fetch it. It wasn't there."

Marianna nod, "Well, you must go on now."

"Yes, goodbye Your Highness."

**Please Review**

**A/N: I didn't know how to end the chapter...so I end it this way...Next chapter explains what happens later...**


End file.
